


[Panwink] I am a.were I am a.wolf.

by fanfictioning



Series: Animal Land [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: Please, do not read this series.Instead, go to Wanna One Universe (https://archiveofourown.org/series/825354)Thank you.***Animal Characters,talking whatever.





	[Panwink] I am a.were I am a.wolf.

a.

"Hey, a new scar I haven't seen before. What gives?"

"Ah. You should just ignore it. Forget it."

"Should. Ought. Must. Those words are not in my diction. Come on, off  
with it."

"Ah. Whatever. Pesty neighbor."

"Your royal highness. So?"

"Here, I was having a feast. Such a delicate delicious! Out of  
the world!"

"Huh? You had such lovely yummies, but you ate it all alone! I have a  
mouth!"

"There, there. The story isn't over. Sit and listen."

"Hmm!"

"Anyway, I was having a feast. Then I woke up!"

"Hmm?"

"I was dreaming, dumbass!"

"Hmm. Ah! So you didn't have any yummies, you lying!"

"Ah, whatever. Then I found myself licking something much  
better!"

"Hmm! So you had some! You keep lying."

"No, sir. It was somebody's bumcheek!"

"Hmm? Yummy bumcheek? Is that delicious?"

"Ah, what am I telling to such village fool. It wasn't my fault  
though."

"Hmm. How could it not be? You had your face stuffed with somebody's  
ass!"

"That somebody was cute. So I'm sinless. May god have mercy on  
me."

"Oh, then there's no worry. God takes beauty seriously than sin  
afterall. Understandable."

"So, the head which was attached to that bum was mad. So, the  
hand attacked my arms."

"You deserve it!"

"Yeah, yeah. No need to tell me that again. Anyway no regrets no  
worries."

"So where's the yummies?"

"You weren't listening at all, weren't you?"

"May god have mercy on me!"

b.

I'm a wolf, but I'm lousy at my job.

When was the last time I saw even a tail of a bunny?

In my dreams perhaps, lounging in my cave.

Ah, being wolf is harsh. Wish I had a bunny stew.

Or, a bunny fur. Bunny pew. Bunny meow.

Bunnybunnybunnybunnybunny bun.

Ah.

Here comes a pest.

"Hello, Mr. Wolf. How do you do! I am fine, thank you?"

"You exclaim when you should question. Iconoclast, aren't you?"

"Meh?"

"Forget it. Brilliancy genuine. How do you do?"

"I have a problem."

"So you aren't fine. Why did you say you were?"

"I am fine? I have a problem!"

"Do not tell--"

"The sky is so blue!"

"--me. Forget it. Why is sky so blue? Pray, tell?"

"Because I said so!"

"This is just great. Say red to make it so."

"No, you just can't do that. Blue is great."

"Isn't that so? Go away Mr. Blue, you make me so."

"I am blue! Speaking of blue, I saw a stream of river on the way here."

"Yeees? So what?"

"Isn't that great? River so blue!"

"What I can only see is darkness, go away."

"No, you can't. I am here."

"Damn right you are. That's the problem."

"You have a problem?"

"I'm seeing one."

"See? You are fine!"

"Finer if you'd just leave."

"Oh, by the way. I saw a rabbit on my way here."

"Oh, yeah. They're about time to come out. It's spring."

"I thought you'd be full of joy. You always speak of bunnies."

"Bunny and rabbit are two different things."

"How? Rabbit is bunny is rabbit!"

"If you put wolf in the warehouse, does that make it werewolf?"

"No?"

"No. Then, why would rabbit be bunny?"

"Because they are the same?"

"No. The gap between those two are magnificent and grand."

"How so?"

"It. You. Just. Ugh. You just can't explain it plain."

"So you don't know for sure why. But you are sure of it."

"Isn't life grand? Isn't cave dark? Isn't wolf in warehouse?"

"You were wolf."

"Thank you. Excellency divine. Your wisdom truly shines."

"Where sun doesn't!"

"Ugh. Just."

"Go. Away?"

"No, just do whatever you may. I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep."

"Sleep again? It's day! Sky is blue. River is blue. I'm here!"

"Exactly. Maybe I'll dream of catching a bunny."

"Rabbits are outside! They are brown as spring!"

"Bunnies are in my mind, rabbits are not for food."

"You platonic furball! You are no fun!"

"Oh, I'm funnier when I'm dead and well-slept. Bye."

"Fine! See you in my dream!"

"Oh, you just can't leave without cursing me."

Forest is pristine as ever, little cave is dark.

Just the way it is.

**Author's Note:**

> ***
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> Hello, this is Jamie.
> 
> Comment and kudos, if you like.
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
